coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Bethany Platt
Bethany Britney Platt is the daughter of Sarah Grimshaw and Neil Fearns. She was born in 2000 to a pregnant 13 year old Sarah, who had a relationship with schoolboy Neil. Bethany has been through a lot of drama in her life, including being kidnapped at birth by Alison Webster after the death of her child, having her life endangered by her evil step-grandfather Richard Hillman and almost dying after taking ecstasy tablets due to her uncle David Platt leaving them in her doll. In December 2007, Sarah and Bethany left Weatherfield for a new life in Italy. Biography 2000-2007: Life in Coronation Street Sarah was just thirteen when she gave birth to Bethany. Her dad Neil wanted nothing to do with her and became an "absent father". Moments after birth, Alison Webster (who lost her baby Jake) kidnapped Bethany and threatened to kill herself. However Alison handed Bethany back over to her mother and ran in front of a truck (it wasn't known if this was an accident or on purpose). When Bethany was two, Sarah nearly died in a car crash because of her boyfriend Aidan Critchley who was joyriding. She knew how much Bethany meant to her and decided to become more of a good mother. Gail's husband Richard Hillman tied up and gagged Bethany along with David, Sarah and Gail and tried to kill them by driving into the canal. They were rescued but Richard perished. In 2003, her father Neil Fearns died in a road accident and Sarah took her to Neil's funeral. Neil's mother Brenda kidnapped Bethany and threatened to jump off the top of a church, so they could be reunited with Neil. But Emily Bishop managed to stop her and talked her out of it. Brenda was last seen sobbing in the back of an ambulance. In September 2007, David was meant to be looking after Bethany. He had hidden ecstasty tablets in her doll for his friend Darryl Morton, but Bethany had taken one of them and David made her drink loads of salt water to bring the tablet back up. Bethany became sick and was rushed into hospital. Sarah attacked David when he confessed what had happened. 2007 onwards: New Life in Italy In December 2007, Sarah planned to move to Italy with new husband Jason Grimshaw and Bethany with her uncle, Stephen Reid. David was originally meant to go there, but to get back at David for all the things he has done to her Sarah planted drugs on him and he couldn't go. When she told Jason this, he was sickened and returned to Coronation Street and told Gail and David what Sarah had done. Sarah left for Italy with Bethany. In July 2008, Gail went to visit them and in June 2009, Gail was accompanied on a visit by her mother Audrey Roberts. Background information *Bethany was played by twins Amy and Emily Walton from a baby through until her exit in 2007. However she was played by actress Mia Cookson from birth for a few months until Amy and Emily took on the role. Category:Coronation Street characters Category:Articles requiring cleanup Category:2000 births Category:Platt family Category:Residents of 8 Coronation Street Category:Characters played by different actors Category:2000 debuts Category:2007 departures Category:Residents of 17a Victoria Street Category:Potter family